


Game Night

by Hoetry, NCTYOU0520



Series: When Life Gives You Lemons... [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jaehyun, Alpha Jaemin, Alpha Jisung, Alpha Johnny, Alpha Lucas, Alpha Mark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Mark, Dont ask who Ethan is, Ethan deserves more, Game Night, Jeno gets nervous again, M/M, Multi, Nct family, Nct life, Omega Jungwoo, Omega Taeyong, Omega Ten, Omega Verse, Omega doyoung, Omega/Omega, Some tea if you spot it, Yuta gets the worst team, alpha Yuta, alpha jeno, its wild y’all, nct crack, nct neighbors, omega Chenle, omega haechan, omega kun, omega renjun, omega taeil, omega winwin, poor ethan y’all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoetry/pseuds/Hoetry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NCTYOU0520/pseuds/NCTYOU0520
Summary: “Have you’ve ever sent nudes???”“Kun!” Ten says, making Kun shrug.“Yes I have!” Johnny says quickly making awkward eye contact with Mark.“Isn’t this too explicit!” Ten says.Lucas shakes his head .“This is a big boy game! And we’re Big Bois!” Lucas roared.





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung (O) + Jaehyun (A)  
> \- Jeno (A)  
> Ten (O) + Johnny (A)  
> -Mark (B)  
> -Jisung (A)  
> Yuta (A) + Winwin (O)  
> -Lucas (A)  
> -Renjun (O)  
> -Chenle (O)  
> Kun (O) + Taeyong (O)  
> -Haechan(O)  
> -Jungwoo (O)  
> Taeil (O)  
> -Jaemin (A)

Game Night at the Lee’s 

It’s game night again, a night of wonder and fun. A day when everyone comes together to play games and have the time of their lives, that is unless everyone there behaves like a petty competitive bitch. Unfortunately for Kun, there were only petty competitive bitches living in his neighborhood.

“This month I’m going to host the best game night! Nothing will be able to top it, Taeyong” 

Kun says as he hugged his husband , they were both lazily cuddling on the couch. 

“Last time Doyoung wanted to be the ‘best host’, it went wrong” Taeyong says as he looked down at his husband who sat on his lap.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“We found out our kid’s a slut.” Taeyong deadpanned.

“Bitch we’ve been known that.”

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t jinx it.” the tall omega warns.

“You don’t know anything, besides, Pinterest gots this hoe’s back” Kun said as he smugly looked at Taeyong, making the elder laugh a bit. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, please” Taeyong groaned as he laid down and pulled the other omega with him, looking into his eyes. 

“Too late, I have so many games planned! Twister, Jenga, Charades an-“ Taeyong’s loud moan interrupts before Kun is able to finish.

“Shut up hoe, you’re gonna have fun!” Kun said as he looked at the latter lovingly, kissing his nose before standing up. 

“Gotta get ready hun! We’re going to have a long ass night.”

The night came quickly, and soon all their friends started arriving, with plates of food in their hands. Kun sighed as he heard the voice of the boy he had always been jealous of, Dong Sicheng. Don’t get him wrong, the boy is an angel, but everything he had always made Kun think he was perfect. The looks, the husband, the house, the kids,his life in general, it just wasn’t fair! Kun knows that DEEP, DEEP,DEEP down he truly loves the Nakamoto family, but it still doesn’t change his behavior towards the younger man. 

“Kun-Ge!” Winwin exclaimed as he saw the older greeting him from the doorway, the omega was quick to hug him tightly. 

“Hey Sicheng!” Kun said back, as he internally rolled his eyes at the man’s polite behavior. He always dresses too nice, even when he wasn’t trying. Wearing his white oversized button up , round gold glasses, and those god damn boyfriend jeans perfecting his aesthetic. 

“You look great Kun!” Sicheng says, eyes closing into crescent moons as he smiled. ‘I always look good’ Kun thought, looking down at his outfit, he should really stop wearing crocs. 

“Come in!” Kun said, watching the good looking family walk in as if they were on the red carpet. And were those macaroons Yuta had in his hands what kind of-.’ Curse you Sicheng!!’

“Renjun-ah! How are you?” Kun says as he watched the boy walk in, bowing in a soft way. To say Kun liked the boy was an overstatement, but he was the Nakamoto family member he tolerated the most. Kun thinks to himself as he watches Lucas and Chenle terrorize his cat.

“Hi uncle! I’m doing great” Renjun says, giving him an innocent smile. Kun scoffs inwardly, he’s seen enough of that brat to know he isn’t as innocent as he lets on to be. He could see the resemblance the young boy had to his parents.  
‘Good looking brat.’ Kun’s thoughts were quickly interrupted by his youngest son. 

“Sup hoe” Haechan said as he hugged his best friend by the waist. 

“Haechan~, what have we said about keeping our hands to ourselves, and don’t call Injunnie a hoe.” Yuta says as he passive aggressively removes the omegas hands away from his precious princess.

“Sorry uncle, but I can’t lie.” the loud boy says cheekily, causing his best friend to smack his arm.

“Shut up” Renjun whispered to him, looking up at his dad innocently,making Haechan pout and pinch him. 

“Hey Uncle! Are you from Japan?” Haechan says as he looked over at Yuta, giving the elder a stupid wide smile. 

“Yes-“ 

“cause I wanna get in Japanties”  
Haechan laughed as his hand fell on Yuta’s bicep, as the younger boy began to grope his uncle’s muscles.

“Where are your parents-“.

“Jaemin for the last time we are not going to- Hi~” Taeil says with flustered expression as the door opened, Jaemin laughing obnoxiously behind him, already expecting his second scolding of the night.

“Cálmete” ( Calm Down ) Ethan says in Spanish, smiling a bit, as he looked over at Jaemin, the younger boy huffs but nods . 

“Is it me or is it hot when he speaks Spanish?” Ten says as he fans himself, making Winwin nod in agreement as they both watched the handsome man walk in. 

“I guess everyone’s here.”Kun says as he watches Jisung return from the bathroom and wipe his dirty hands on Kun’s clean couch. Kun sighs and stands in the middle of his living room addressing all his neighbors. 

“Today, we don’t play as families, today we play by fate.” Kun exaggerates as he brings out a mason jar filled with numbers.Loud groans and complains erupt from the room. 

“It’ll be fun losers!” Kun pouts as he leaves the jar in the middle of the coffee table.

“You just want Lucas on your team!” Jaehyun screeches from across the room.

“Why would I want that oversized sea monkey on my team?” Kun says disgustedly.

“Hey it’s not our fault you gave birth to two shrimps.” Johnny says from his seat.

“Our children are not shrimps!” Taeyong denies as they all watch Jungwoo fall off the couch for the fifth time that day.

“I didn’t even push him that time.” Mark admits to pair of eyes that watched him.

“You were saying..” Doyoung says sarcastically.

“Well, I don’t care, it’s my turn to host game night, so the teams are gonna be random! No one gets to pick this time! Ethan please continue.” Kun pouts childishly and joins his husband on the couch.

“Thanks Kun, I received your email. Anyways I’m your handsome host today, Taeil’s boyfriend, Ethan.” the man smiles charmingly.

“Spanish-Korean boyfriend.” Ten says, tongue in between his smiling teeth, with finger twirling in his hair. 

“Thank you.” Ethan smirked as he sent him a wink, causing Ten to giggle flirtatiously at the tall man.Johnny turns to look at his husband and pouts, elbowing him, making Ten glare at him. 

“And they wonder why we’re all sluts” Haechan whispers into Mark’s ear.

“Dude that’s my mom.” 

“Opps, sorry wrong hoe.” Mark watched offended as Haechan continues to whisper the same thing in Renjun’s ear.

Ethan grabbed the jar and makes everyone take a piece of folded paper from the mason jar. 

“Everyone is gonna be divided into six groups of three, your teammates and you will have the same number” Ethan explains as everyone goes to find their teammates.Haechan of course went to Renjun first, checking to see if his best friend was in the same team as him. 

“This is rigged!” Haechan pouts as he sees a different number in his friends hand.

“Who has one?” Jisung asked as he looked around for his teammates. 

“My baby!” Ten yelled as he ran to his Jisung and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Dammit.” the fifteen year old curses as he softly pushed his mother away. Renjun quickly makes his way over to the pair.

“Did you say one?” Renjun asks as he smiles cutely at the two.

“Oh thank god,” Ten sighs in relief. “ I thought I was gonna be stuck with Chenle.” the older omega says as he wraps his arms around Renjun.

“Alright- Who has six?” Doyoung says, looking over at his husband. 

“What can I say, I can’t stay away from you.” Jaehyun says, grabbing his husbands hand. 

“I can’t stay way from you either Uncle~” Jungwoo said, while sitting down on said combined hands, causing Jaehyun to groan, and Doyoung to roll his eyes.

 

“Yo, Who has tw-“ Johnny says before looking at Lucas and Jaemin thrust their hips in the air, happy they got each other. 

“We’re number two, were number two” 

“Mark~” Taeil said as he hugged the boy tightly, Mark has always been his favorite neighborhood kid, he was literally an angel. 

“Mark!” Taeyong says as he went to hug the short beta, cooing as he squished the little angel’s cheeks. Mark sighed but he had already given up a long time ago. 

“All we do is winwin no matter what!” Chenle says out loud as he threw absurd gang signs (?) at his mother when he saw his number. Sicheng sighs, then lays a hand over his son’s loud mouth as he sees Kun heading in their direction. 

“Shut up, Kun is coming”

“Fake.” Chenle mumbled behind his mother’s hand.

Yuta looked around, everyone was partnered, except for him and the two little shits walking his way.

“Oh Uncle Yuta~” He heard a voice from a far say, watching as Jeno and Haechan made their way over to him. 

“God! Please no! I’m sueing this is rigged!” Yuta yelled as Haechan pounced onto Jeno, making them all fall to the ground. 

“I’m so sorry Uncle!” Jeno says as he tries to get Haechan off of him. 

“Oh lord! I will literally pay you two to go home” Yuta begs the two children. 

“For you Uncle, anything, but I’m already home~” Haechan smiles at Yuta. 

“Leave me here to die! Anything is better than working with these two!” Yuta yelled as the two boys dragged him to the designated couch area. 

“Okay, on the first couch,we have Team Funsized!” Ethan roared, causing Ten and Renjun to dance on the couch, while Jisung silently judged them. 

“With that giant over there?” Jaehyun pointed accusingly at the baby of the group. 

“Hey,I’m funsized at heart” Jisung pouts. 

“On the second couch, we have the Big Bois!” Lucas began yell, while Jaemin whooped , making Johnny sigh, but join the two boys’ loud screaming as well. 

“Moving on to couch three ! We have the Dream Daddies!” Only Haechan screamed, since Jeno didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of Yuta. 

“At four, we have team Double Dip!” Chenle screeched in a high tone, as Kun and Sicheng judged the hyped child. 

“At five we have- Open Your Bible Not Your Legs?!” Taeyong whipped , as Taeil blew a kiss to Ethan, Mark sat there quietly, embarrassed by his two uncles. 

“And our final team...UwU hours!” Jungwoo wiggles his brows while Doyoung and Jaehyun sit there with their heads resting on their hands.

“Alright folks, the first game of the night is Truth or Dare Jenga! Grownup’s edition.Anyone who doesn’t do the dare or refuses to answer has to take a shot, unless you’re underaged, then your forced to do it!” Ethan smile sweetly at the group of underaged teens.

“Okay the first teams up are Open Your Bible against The Big Bois!” . 

“Get ready to loose!” Lucas says as he looks over at Mark, making the beta roll his eyes.

“Here’s the order Johnny, Taeyong , Jaemin, Mark, Lucas and then Taeil! Ready, get set Start!!”. Ethan shouts.  
Johnny takes one from the side, and reads the question out loud.

“Have you’ve ever sent nudes???”

“Kun!” Ten says, making Kun shrug. 

“Yes I have!” Johnny says quickly making awkward eye contact with Mark. 

“Isn’t this too explicit!” Ten says.Lucas shakes his head . 

“This is a big boy game! And we’re Big Bois!” Lucas roared. Taeyong sighed as he took a Jenga piece from the center.

“When was your first kiss?” Taeyong pauses to think. 

“In middle school” Haechan wiggles his eyebrows at his father, while the latter just sighs, questioning his son’s sanity.Jaemin chooses a piece from the bottom.

“Lick whip cream off a person of your choosing”

“Injun-ah~” Jaemin says as he points at the male, making him whine at Jaemin. 

“Jaemin!” Taeil panicked.

“Of my choosing, Mom~” He says as he gets up and grabs the cream, smearing it on the smaller’s neck. The sensation made Renjun cringe and close his eyes. In a flash, Jaemin licked all the cream off with a flick of his tongue, making everyone in the room go crazy. Both Yuta and Jeno send angry looks at Jaemin, while Lucas just looked surprised. Mark went up and took a piece as well.

“What’s the sexiest thing someone has every said to you-?”

“I’m taking the damn shot-“ he said. 

“Come on son, don’t be a party pooper.”  
Johnny whines at his oldest.

“Sorry dad, but unlike all you sluts, I got class.” he says sassily.

“But Mork!” LUcas whines at his best friend.

“Ugh fine.” Mark groans, as he hides his blushing face in his hands, when he hears his family cheer.

“C’mon sister Mark, spill the tea!” Kun says excitedly, yeah, the omega was a bit of a gossip.

“The sexiest thing someone has told me is, .... your ears are sexy.” 

“Huh, not what I was expecting.” Johnny says looking at his son in a new light.

“What the fuck, you find ears sexy?” Jaehyun blurts out, trying , but failing to keep a straight face.

“Well, yeah.” Mark mumbles with a tomato red face.

“Why?”

“Well, because they’re so- ah fuck it! I’m talking about this with you people!” Mark says embarrassedly before taking the shot.

“ Anyways, what’s a your biggest sexual fear?”  
“Oh, that’s easy!Having my dick cut off! Next one” the tall alpha answers cheerfully.

“Why would that be a thing?!” Yuta asked as he looked at his son worriedly. 

“You never know dad, there’s some wild people out there.” Lucas winks at his father.  
Taeil sighs and picks up another block, reading the words.

“Kiss your favorite part of your spouse” Taeil gets up and kisses Ethan’s chest.

“Your heart~” He said cutely, making everyone awe and Jaemin cringe. Johnny picks another and looks at it carefully.

“What is the kinkiest thing you’ve ever done?”.

“Uhm- In Public” He says, looking at Mark once again.

“Dad please stop making eye contact with me.” Mark tells his father.

“Y-yeah, sorry I just feel guilty.”

“That’s it? In public?” Taeyong snorted as he took another.

“Who’s your favorite child?”he stays quiet before taking a shot. 

“Hey!” Jungwoo and Haechan pout in sync. Jaemin takes another and laughs. 

“Who are you most jealous of?..Jeno” He says quickly before anyone could say anything, and laughs nervously “Just kidding, it’s Mark.”

“What, why me?!” Mark says, hating that he was put on the spot yet again. 

“Because you got sexy ears.” Jaemin winks cheekily, causing everyone in the room to laugh. 

“THIS IS KINK SHAMING!!”

The quiet beta, huffs and rolls his eyes and takes another, causing the leaning tower to fall.

“And the winners are, the Big Bois!”

“Round Two! Team Double Dip and Team Fun sized! In this order :Chenle, Jisung, Winwin, Renjun, Kun and then Ten! Ready! GO!” Ethan screeched after they finished rebuilding the tower. Ten quickly pulls Jisung and Renjun into a huddle.

“We’re gonna win this round. So no matter what, don’t take the shot!” Ten warns the two boys.  
Chenle grabs the top piece and reads it out loud.

“ Who was your first kiss?” Chenle said and annoyingly laughed.

“Jaemin”Both Yuta and Winwin turn to look at the boy.

“Jaemin!” they scream in sync. Lucas and Renjun turn to look at Jaemin as well, feeling oddly protective of their baby brother.

“What?” Jaemin replies in a confused voice.Jisung pouts and looks at Chenle, obviously jealous. The sassy boy rolls his eyes and grabs a Jenga piece.

“Who is the most attractive person in this room?”

“My mom.”Jisung responds, making Ten awe and Haechan snort. 

“Incest child!” He yelled.

“In a non sexual way !”Jisung responds ready to throw fists at the omega boy. Renjun looks at tower and takes a piece from the middle.

“Who did you loose your virginity to?” He spoke quietly, as he laughed uncomfortably. 

“I still have mine”. Haechan scoffs at his best friend’s answer and agrees sarcastically.  
“Right~”

“If you lie you loose.”Chenle says, smiling evilly at him. Renjun looks at Jeno nervously, Yuta doesn’t miss the short exchange and begins to feel his blood boil.

“Whoops!” Renjun says, as he ‘accidentally’ dropped the tower on the floor.

“Noooo!” Ten yells as he grabs  
his hair in disappointment. 

“What a klutz, am I right?” Jeno laughs stiffly and elbows Yuta on his arm. 

“Don’t touch me.”Yuta growls, eyes growing dark, making Jeno nod and send an uneasy smile at the elder.

“Next round! UwU hours vs. Dream Daddies!We’re going in this order: Haechan, Jungwoo, Jeno, Jaehyun, Yuta and then Doyoung! One, Two, Three! Go!”

Haechan grabs a Jenga piece and laughs at the question. 

“Do a sexy dance.”Haechan gets up quickly and points towards Renjun.

“Hoe play my music.”Renjun grabs his phone and plays a song from his playlist. 

‘All you ladies pop your ***** like this,  
Shake your body don’t stop, don’t miss’ 

“Oh god no!”Kun screamed as he watched his youngest start drop himself all the way down till he touched the floor.

“Why do you have this on your phone?!” Winwin yelled as he looked at his child blasting the song on his phone. 

“You never know when you gotta drop it down mom.” Renjun responds.

Jaemin smiles at Haechan, as he begins to get up and sensually dance towards him. Taeil pulls him back by the hair before his son could get any closer to the omega.

“My neck! My back! Like my kitty and my crac-“ Haechan sang a long to the song as he continued to dance. Taeyong grabs the phone and pauses the song. 

“ It’s not happening today kid.” Haechan pouts and sits back down on the floor.

Jungwoo looks at the blocks and takes one from the bottom.

“The body part you’re most proud of?” he said, making everyone groan. 

“My eyes” he cutely, blinks.

“My baby is an angel unlike yours.” Taeyong says as he looked at Jungwoo lovingly.

Jeno sweats nervously as he picks up a piece and reads it. 

“Do you prefer your partner to stay silent or to moan?” he says solemnly. The question causes Haechan to burst into laughter,as both Doyoung and Jaehyun turn their attention to their only child. 

“What’s a moan?”Jeno says, placing the piece next to him as he stares at Yuta anxiously. Yuta just glares at the boy, making Jeno sweat even more.

“You have to answer Jeno~” Haechan spoke from besides him. He nods and looks at Doyoung nervously before saying. 

“I pre-prefer moans when my partner and I have fully consented and protected sexual inter course ”.  
Jaehyun snorts and looks at his son, laughing at the answer before picking up a piece for himself. 

“Sit on someone for the rest of the game.” Jaehyun says before smiling, leaping onto Doyoung.

“You’re like a giant child I swear.” Doyoung rolled his eyes and turned to look at Yuta. Yuta nods and grabs a piece from the middle section and reads it out loud. 

“What do you fantasize about durning sex?” he says and pauses to think about the question.

“Winwin in a Japanese school girl outfit.” Winwin sighed and sags tiredly onto the couch.

“God please no”. All the Nakamoto kids look at their father and groan, all of them silently judging their dad. Jaemin makes eye contact with Yuta, and smiles pervertedly at Yuta while he nods his head , approving of Yuta’s fantasy. The elder makes a face at the boy and breaks the uncomfortable moment. 

“Uncle Yuta! So scandalous!” Haechan says and covers his mouth with two hands, while fluttering his eyes at the alpha.

“My turn hoes!” Doyoung says, grabbing a Jenga piece from the top left and reads the question. 

“What is your sweet spot? Behind my ear or my neck, and some where else.” he says while pointing to a place behind his ear. 

“I know where the other place is~” Jaehyun says as he wiggled his eye brows, making the boy across the table gag at his parents. 

“Excuse me the queen goes first.” Haechan says as he picked another piece. 

“Spit or Swallow?” He says and laughs sarcastically.

“Swallow all the way honey.” Haechan says smugly.

“Ew!” Renjun says as he looks at his best friend. 

“Don’t ew me , you’ve done it, and worse things.” Haechan stick out his tongue, while his best friend does the same. Lucas laughs but then processes the statement Haechan said about his younger brother.

“Wait, What does he mean ‘You’ve done it?” Lucas looks at his brother. Renjun laughs nervously.

“ Don’t interrupt.”

Jungwoo takes another block and silently reads it.

“Talk about your worst date.” Jungwoo drops the block and claps his hands.

“Let me tell you about the worst date in the universe! Okay so we were on our fifth date right, and we rode on a fucking bike, not two,but one. That idiot was going too fast and we fell down, and to top it all off he started to cry! We had to go home early!”

“Why’d you go on a fifth date with him?” Mark says as he makes a face. 

“Hah! What a loser-wait.” Lucas says as he finally realizes the situation.

“ I took you on that date!”

“You cried?!” Chenle bursted out laughing as he pointed at an embarrassed Lucas.

“I was in middle school!” The statement only made the younger boy laugh even harder,Taeil swore the boy was becoming a dolphin. 

“Don’t make fun of my baby!” Winwin pouts as he wraps his arms around Lucas. 

“He has sensitive skin.”

“Wait you dated Lucas in when you were in high school, while he was a middle schooler?!” Taeyong says in confusion and then pointed Haechan .

“And didn’t you sleep with him?”

“Dad, lets be fair,anything that comes out of them,” he points at Yuta and Winwin “is a jackpot in any way”

“Slut” Renjun scoffs teasingly into his fist.

“Don’t start, Princess.” Jungwoo retorts. 

Jeno sighs when he realizes it was his turn again, he carefully takes the bottom piece, with vibrant red cheeks. 

“What name do you get turned on by the most?”

“Daddy~” Haechan scoffs.

“Oppa~” the shorter boy laughs again.

“Senpai~” the omega begins wheezing.  
Jeno laughs awkwardly and elbows Haechan hard in the stomach, laying his head in his hands and whispered.

“Oh god.”

“God! That’s a new one!” Haechan says as he laughed at the alpha’s reaction.

“No No!” Jeno says and gives a twitchy laugh, his eyes forming crescent moons. 

“Honestly kid, just answer the question, I won’t judge.” Jaehyun says, making Doyoung elbow him. 

“Don’t encourage him!”

“What do you like being called then?” Yuta asked, glaring at the boy next to him. 

“We-well, along with what Haechan said, I like the word baby and treat my partner very VERY respectfully, Sir”. 

“You like being called sir too?” Haechan said out loud, before Jeno jumped on him.

Jaehyun laughed at his son and grabbed the wrong piece, causing the whole tower to collapse on top of him. 

“ Dream Daddies win this round !” Ethan yelled as he saw Haechan cheering loudly for his team as he patted the two tense alphas on the back. 

“We have three winners today! Time to get to our next game! Twister!” the tall man yelled excitedly.

“Each team is going to choose someone to represent them. Only three people will compete at a time !” Ethan shouts as the neighbors clapped. 

Taeyong came by and gave the adults drinks, cause what kind of party doesn’t have alcohol in this neighborhood. Meanwhile the kids got cookies , because Kun was still traumatized by what had happened at last month’s dinner party.

“First up, we have Renjun representing team Fun Sized, Jeno representing team Dream Daddies, and finally, Jaemin representing the Big Bois!” Ethan says as he hands Haechan the spinner. 

“Go easy on him Jeno!” Haechan yells, making Yuta glare at Jeno for the hundredth time that night.

“You can go as hard as you want~” Renjun whispered seductively, making Jeno choke on his cookie, the wet cookie hitting Jaemin on the face. 

“What about me Injun-ah~” Jaemin asks as he pouts and wraps his arms around the elder. 

“Two feet away pervert!” Lucas yelled at his teammate. 

“All right! We start in three! Two! One!” 

“Renjun, right hand on red.”Renjun nods as he walked over and bent over to lay his right hand on the red spot.

“Jeno, right foot on green.” Jeno places his right foot on the green circle, looking over at Haechan. 

“Hey eyes up here Jaemin!” Haechan says as he watched the pink haired male stare at his best friend’s ass. Yuta and Lucas growl in sync, Lucas giving Jaemin a ‘don’t you dare’ look. 

“Jaemin, left foot blue.”  
Jaemin places his left foot on the blue circle and gives Haechan a thumbs up.

“Renjun, right foot on red.”  
Renjun nods, using his other hand to balance himself out, and placed his right foot on the red circle.

“It’s looking really awkward for you! Renjun!” Haechan bursts into laughter. 

“Shut up and go Haechan!” the small boy could already feel his arms begin to shake.

“Fine! Jeno, left hand on red.”  
Jeno sighs, the red dot was across the mat, so he stretched as much as he possibly could, placing a hand under Renjun. 

“Jaemin! left hand on blue!”  
Jaemin looked down, he was going to have to awkwardly top Renjun and face Jeno to be on the blue circle. He shrugs and placed his hand on the blue space that was open, not missing the cold glare he received from the other alpha.

“Renjun left hand yellow.”  
The boy quietly changes his hand to the yellow circle. 

“Jeno, left foot on yellow!”  
Jeno groaned even louder and placed his foot on the yellow space, taking note of what an awkward position he was in. His crotch was above Renjun’s head, he panicked and looked up at Yuta, who was clearly pissed. 

‘I’m sorry’ He mouthed towards Yuta. Too busy trying to apologize to the Japanese man, Jeno failed to see where he was stepping, causing his foot to slip. Renjun and Jaemin remained in their original positions. 

“Jeno! Is out!” 

“Can’t they change this position! This shouldn’t be allowed!” Lucas says as he points at the two on the mat, clearly reminding him of sex position. 

“Jaemin! Left foot yellow!”  
Jaemin shifts his way to the yellow spot, making his arms spread all the way to the other side of the mat. This really wasn’t a game for a kid his height. 

“Renjun, left foot, green!”  
Renjun whines and changes his left foot to green space, letting his head drop as he tried lifting himself up a bit higher. Jaemin looked down pitifully at the older male, watching as he began to shake and struggle while trying to keep himself up. 

‘The things I do for love.’ Jaemin thinks to himself and sighs.

“Jaemin-“ 

“Ah! Hand Cramp!”  
Jaemin says, pretending to be in pain as he flopped on top of Renjun.

“Jaemin has lost! RENJUN IS THE WINNER!” 

“Ow! What the fuck you’re so heavy!”

“Congrats Injun-ah, you won!”

“I don’t feel like a winner.” the omega groans still under the tall boy’s weight .

“Next Round! We have Chenle representing team Double Dip. Taeil representing team Open Your Bible. And Jungwoo representing Team UwU hours!”.

“Ya’ll going down!” Chenle yelled as he glared at Jungwoo and Taeil, making a frightening growling sound at them.

“Chenle! Right foot red.”  
Chenle nods and placed his foot on the red circle.

“Taeil! Left hand blue!”  
Taeil nods and bent over to touch the blue spot. 

“Ethan, don’t look there! Jungwoo, left hand on yellow!”  
Jungwoo places his hand on the yellow.

“Get your ass out of my face!” Taeil yelled, turning to look the other way. Chenle laughed as he had no uncomfortable position at the moment.

“Chenle left foot green!”  
Chenle looked at Haechan in disbelief.

“Bitch that’s like across korea!”  
He sighed and placed his left foot on on the the green circle, making him feel a burn in his thighs. He felt his socks betraying him and beginning to slip, so he launched himself forward to have his hands placed on the white parts of the mat. He had to stay like that for another minute until it’s his turn, he groans. He notices his crush, Jisung , staring at him.  
‘Damn it’

Skriii 

“Girl!” Haechan yelled as he bursted out laughing, making Chenle fall on his butt. 

“Oh my god!” Haechan said as he tried to calm himself but Jisung’s face was priceless. 

“What happened?” Winwin asked as he looked at his youngest son on the floor, his two hands covering his bottom.

“Did you not hear?” Chenle said, eyes wide as he looked at his mother. 

“His pants just RippED” Haechan yelled. 

“Ew, what kind of shorts are these!” Chenle almost screeched as he looked down at the cheetah print shorts Haechan had handed him. 

“Hey do you want pants or not?” The older boy threatened.

“I do, I just thought you at least had some fashion sense.” Chenle replies sassily.

“They were supposed to be for your dad-“ Haechan sighs as he explains.

“There’s no way Yuta would fit in those” Taeyong says, “they barely fit on Chenle.” 

“Exactly” Haechan responded, wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Taeil keeps on pushing me!” 

It’s been five painful long minutes, and nobody has won yet. It’s come to the point we’re Taeil and Jungwoo began playing dirty, trash talking and pushing each other . Not that they were any good at it.

“I’ll allow it!” 

Haechan yelled, continuing to laugh as the insults? Began to come from the players mouths.

“Move it loser!” 

Taeil says as he placed his hand on the yellow, placing him at a risky position with omega boy, but the man wasn’t loosing today. 

“Shut it you over grown Oompa Loompa!” 

Jungwoo says as he booty bumped Taeil, making Taeil’s sweaty palms slip slightly on the mat. Taeil growls at the younger and kicks him on the back of his knee, causing the younger to lose his balance. Jungwoo face plants on the mat, making his nose gush out blood.

“And the winner is Taeil!!” Haechan announces as he dies from laughter after seeing his older brother’s face.

“Suck this loser!” Taeil says as he begin to thrust his hips during his victory dance.

“Taeil my child!” 

Kun says as he runs over to a bleeding Jungwoo.Taeyong quickly grabs a towel and holds it up to his baby’s nose. 

“Aw he’s fine. A little blood is isn’t an excuse for being a sore loser, KID!” 

Taeil confidently states as he smiles smugly at the taller. Jungwoo looked at his uncle as he held the towel to his nose and secretly gave him the bird, Taeil just laughed and placed an L shape on his forehead.

“And now folks, we are at the last game of the night. If you have no points, don’t worry cause you have a chance to win this time,in...Charades!! One person from each group will have to act out for a minute, each right guess earns a point for their team.The group with the most points in the end, wins this month’s game night!” Ethan says cheerfully.

“And up first we have Jaehyun representing UwU hours! The Theme will be... Guess who!”

‘Taeyong’

Jaehyun nods his head as he sees the paper and makes a T and a Y with his fingers. He watched as he members made confused expressions. So he arched his back, pretending to hold a mug on as he attempted to pick up a pretend news paper. 

“Uncle TaEyoNg!!” Mark screams before anyone else can answer. Everyone groans for not being fast enough.

“Fuck you, bastards!” Taeyong screams at his guest as Kun runs a comforting arm down his back.

They could all tell Jaehyun was re-enacting that tragic incident from last week, when Taeyong got a cramp trying to reach for a newspaper.

“Sorry grandpa, no can do. Point for team Open Your Bible.” Ethan says as Taeyong continues to sulk in a corner.

“Jaehyun, you have 30 seconds!” Ethan tells him as he picks up another piece of paper.

‘Ten’

Jaehyun nods and begins to crouch down, shortening his height significantly.

“Uncle Ten!!” Jeno shouts, earning a glare from his uncle

“ Point for the Dream Daddies!!” Ethan announces.

“Our next actor is... Jisung from team Funsized!” The man says as the lanky teenager makes his way to the center of the living room.

‘Lucas’

The teen sighs, but begins acting anyways. He makes his eyes big and begins to stop around the room like an ape.

“King Kong!” Jungwoo screams.

“Do we know any fucking apes, Jungwoo?” Doyoung asks the boy exasperated.

“Well, excuse me for having more friends Uncle.” the tall boy pouts but continues to give ridiculous answers.

“Naruto!”

“Brittany Spears!”

“Godzilla!!”

“YOUR MOM!!”

“Hey!” Ten shouts at the last comment made by his friends. Jisung sulks not knowing what else to do. 

‘Why the fuck did I have to get that dumbass out of everyone.’ Jisung thinks to himself as he watches the older boy pick his nose with a dopey smile.

“Come on kid, at least give us a smile!” Haechan says with an annoyed tone to his voice. It was true though, it was hard to guess who it was when the stone faced teenager wouldn’t change his expression. Jisung takes a deep breath and attempts to give his family a smile? It was more like a grimace if anything.

“Ahhh, my eyes make it stop,MAKE IT STAHP!!” Haechan screeched while dodging the hits Ten was sending his way.

Jisung rolls his eyes and lets out a frustrated sigh, when it finally hits him.  
His TOE. The boy remembers a particular summer when Lucas had decided it was a good idea to kick a rock while wearing sandals. Ah, the summer Lucas had fucked up his toe, and also started crying like a little bitch. Jisung makes kicking motion, then bends down to clutch his toe while pretending to cry.

Everyone gets up in an instinct.

“Lucas!!!” They all shout at once.

“That was a traumatizing experience!” Winwin yells as he takes his son into his arms.

“Yeah, I broke my toe that summer.” Lucas whines as his mother continues to pat his head.

“Pfft, the doctor said you were fine!” Chenle says from across the room.

“Hey, it’s really hard to prove a broken tone!” the alpha screams as he returns to his mother’s comforting arms.

“Just because it wasn’t proven, doesn’t mean it didn’t happen!” Sicheng says sternly as Renjun rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, I was really hurt.” Lucas whines softly, as Winwin coos and places a kiss on his oldest’s head.

“No, you were really a dumbass.” Johnny deadpans in a monotone voice. 

“Hey!” the mother son duo scream. The rest ignore them, in favor of arguing to see who gets the point.

“My kid, my point!” Yuta shoots up, ready to benefit from his son’s ‘sob’ story.

“Hah. Bitch you FUNNY, my house, my point!” Kun says. And soon all the arguing starts again.

“NO ONE GETS THE POINT!!” Ethan shouts out of breath.

“But,” Mark begins.

“Ah. Shut it!! I’m the host, my game my rules!” Ethan says in a voice that leaves no room for arguments.

“You can shut me up whenever you want~” Ten say, while Haechan and Renjun nod in agreement with the older omega.

“Really babe! RiGhT iN FroNt oF My SaLAd !” Johnny responds in a triggered voice.

“Is no one seriously questioning where the fuck he got that salad from?!” Jaemin asks in a confused voice.

“It was on the snack table.” Johnny says quietly.

“There was a snack table?!” Chenle perks up.

“Move, a bitch needs to eat!” the omega says as he steps on his brother’s toe while making his way to said snack table.

“Ahhhhhh, you know my toe isn’t completely healed yet, you ass wipe!” Lucas cries as he clutches his toe.

“Babe, you know the only dick I want is yours.” Ten says softly as he looks into his husband’s eyes sincerely.

“BabE!” Johnny chokes out.

“Babe~” Ten says as he leans closer to his mate.

“Uuhh. I feel Reeaaally uncomfortable right now, can I please move.” Jeno says from in between his two uncles.

“JeSus ChRiSt Jeno, do you always have to ruin every romantic scene!” Jaemin glares at alpha boy sitting in between the two mates.

“Please uncles, do continue.” Jaemin says sweetly while wearing a perverted smile on his face. The couple quickly separates after seeing the boys face, Jaemin’s smile quickly breaking the moment.

“Damn it, you horny brat!” Taeil says while  
mercilessly yanking on his son’s ear.

“Mom~” Jaemin whines while rubbing his sore ear.

“Our next actor is... Kun, representing team Double Dip!” Ethan says cheerfully as Chenle and Winwin clap for the elder.  
Kun makes his way up to the front and sends a wink to Taeyong, who just rolls his eyes at his husband’s extravagant behavior.

‘Sicheng’

“Hah. You know ya hoe’s got this-“

“Kun disqualified.” Ethan says.

“WhAt Do YOu mEan?!” Kun screams, his shocked eyes turning to look at his friend’s boyfriend.

“This is charades, no TALKING allowed.” The alpha smiles sweetly.

“But-“

“No buts, you sent the rules in your email remember.” Ethan explains as he gently sends a devastated Kun back to his seat. 

“Ha! Dumb bitch!” Doyoung laughs from his seat on Jaeyhun’s lap. Kun just glares, and sticks his tongue out at the other omega.

“And our next and final actor of the night is... Yuta, representing team Dream Daddies.” Ethan smiles when he hears Yuta’s teammates clap loudly for the alpha. 

“Oh thank god, I’ve been waiting for y’all to yeet out of here since y’all stepped through the door.”

Jungwoo says before getting his thigh pinched by his father.

Yuta makes his way to the front and grabs the paper.

‘Chenle’

Easy, Yuta thinks to himself. It was his son, no one knew the omega better than his father. Yuta begins to act, now any normal human being could clearly see that Yuta was acting like his precious baby Boi, but unfortunately his team wasn’t normal.

“A car!”

“A sunflower!”

“A hot dog!”

“That cute little cat that waves at  
people-“ 

“No you idiot, it’s obviously that gnome Mrs.Kim has in her front yard!”

Ethan interrupts Haechan and Jeno’s guessing, genuinely feeling pity for the Japanese male.

“You guys do know your supposed to guess people you know right?” Ethan asks, seriously concerned with the two teenagers.

“Ha. Of course we do, we were just messing around! Right Jeno?” Haechan laughs stiffly as he lightly elbows the other boy in the gut.

“Yeah, sorry Uncle Yuta, we’ll really try to pay attention this time.” Jeno says awkwardly while he sends Yuta an eye smile that could make anyone melt, but the elder just glares.

“40 seconds, Yuta.” Ethan helpfully reminds him.

Yuta sighs and continues to act.

“Mr.Han!”

“That guy we saw at that store, that one time!” 

“Our school’s bus driver!”

“Ooo, Renjun’s ex boyfriend!” Haechan yells excitedly.

“That was in the fifth grade.” Jeno says as he turns to face his teammate.

“Still counts!” Haechan argues also turning to face the boy.

“Nuh uh! Boyfriends don’t count till they at least get to second base!” Jeno argues, paying more attention to the boy than Yuta who is still acting.

“What the fuck, what does that make you then-“ loud thump interrupts the boys argument as they all turn to face Yuta who lies face down on the floor groaning in despair. The whole room goes silent for a second as they all watch the alpha on the floor.

“You know what I think the problem is?” Haechan says as he watches his uncle.

“He’s Japanese, we just can’t understand him.”

“Yeah, you’re right!” Jeno easily agrees with the omega’s idiotic statement.

“WHAT thE FuCK!? ThIs Is cHarAdEs, I’M noT aLlowed tO TalK, YoU biRd BrAins!” Yuta snapped at his two teammates.

“Yuta, disqualified!” Ethan says breaking the silence before everyone started laughing.

“Serves you right bitch, I’ve been stuck with those two for the last three to game nights!” Jaehyun wheezes , out of breath from all the laughing. Everyone knows that  
playing on Jeno and Haechan’s team always guarantees a snap from their unfortunate teammate.

“Whatever.” Yuta grumpily walks over to his husband and son who are still cuddling on the couch and quickly joins them.

“Foreigners, I’m I right?” Haechan adds cheekily.

“HaEcHan, I swEaR to God-“

 

“We are at the end of our night, and sadly we have to end it here. So, If you could all please, Drumroll.” 

Everyone was silent, they were all tired of this bullshit and wanted to go home. It was currently 11:25 pm, and everyone was grumpy and tired. 

“The winner is...” 

“Everybody!” Ethan says cutely towards all the neighbors.

The whole room stayed silent for a few seconds, before angry shouts dominated the atmosphere. Everyone got up and complained to Ethan, asking what he meant.

“I never kept score, I wanted you all to know that friends and family-“ 

“Fuck friends and family! I had to deal with those little shits over there! I don’t care if I’d gotten a grain of rice it would’ve been worth ending that shit!” 

Yuta yelled as he pointed at his team mates behind him. He was clearly pissed, he had to socialize with the two teens he dreaded for three hours, how could he possibly not be mad. 

“You had one job Ethan! One!” 

Kun points up one finger, his eye twitching with annoyance. Family and friends- what kind of sick joke was that? 

“Thank god this shit is over! I’ve been waiting to see y’all leave through that door!” 

Jungwoo yelled as he opened the door. Taeil was the first one to leave, dragging Jaemin along, and leaving behind Ethan, who scurried around to collect his things before running after them.

“Kids get in the car! We’re leaving” 

Yuta says madly, pointing outside. The siblings look at each other and then back at Yuta, like he was crazy.

“Dad we walked here-“

“I DON’T CARE!” the Japanese man screeched as his family ran outside.

“Well That was a complete waste of my time, thanks for that Kun.” Doyoung says sarcastically as he grabs both his husband and son by the ear and drags them out of the house.

The night was finally over. And it was that time for everyone to head to bed, and think about what happened. How did that game night change the way the think? Or how it changed the way they view games? And then they realized that it did nothing, so they knock out without another thought. 

Now a sad kun was buried In taeyong’s s neck, with a sad expression on his face. Taeyong looked down at his lover, and pulled him closer, tightly. 

“Look at the bright side! You technically still won!” 

“Shut up Lee Taeyong!”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments UwU - 😔💕🤠
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/Crayontears


End file.
